Harry, Meet Your Father
by randi9090
Summary: When something goes wrong with the Vanishing Cabinets Harry gets transported back in time and ends up meeting James. Will he be able to go back to his own time though? Will everything go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in his 5th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when an unexpected event took place. To this day not one person of magical blood, not even Albus Dumbledore himself, can explain.

It was a chilly January morning at Hogwarts School of Magic. Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were mindlessly roaming the school grounds. Well, Harry and Ron were mindlessly roaming, Hermione had brought her Transfiguration notes, which was no surprise, and was trying to get Ron and Harry to study with her.

"We need to study; exams will be coming sooner than you think. This is our O.W.L year, it wouldn't be doing you a favor to fail now." Hermione said, "McGonagall will not be to please to be handing out two T's in the same year." She continued starting to get flustered with the two boys. "Come on 'Mione, we've been studying nonstop for ages. Let's just put the notes away for a little bit." Ron said while flopping to the ground to sit against the tree they were passing. "Just rest for a little Hermione," agreed Harry, who went to go sit next to Ron against the tree. "Oh, alright," Hermione said knowing she was defeated. She sat down on Ron's other side.

As the Golden Trio sat by the tree in silence lost in their thoughts they watched fellow classmates walk by. Some of them offering a simple "hello," many of them just glared, for many of them still portrayed Harry as a liar. "I wonder," Hermione started, "Who sat here in the past." Her eyes looked glazed as if she was imagining former students sitting in their place. "Yeah, me too," Harry responding softly in visioning his parents walking the school ground and sitting around this very tree with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, James Potters two best friends.

a/n: Sorry this chapter is super short but I just had barely time to start it. I will continue to write as soon as possible. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

a/n I'm really pleased to have 2 favorites and 4 followers already on this story! I'm not promising that I will be updating two chapters a day although with marching band practices starting up soon but I will try to update as much as possible. Enjoy

Harry was wandering the castle alone one night thinking about who his parents really were, all he received were different stories from everyone who knew them. Was James the ignorant jerk that Snape says? Or was he that kind and nice best friend that Sirius and Lupin remember? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, what are you doing out of the common room at this hour?" McGonagall asked. "Professor," Harry started while glancing at his watch, "It's only 6 o' clock" Even though Harry knew why she asked. " We don't want Umbridge pulling you into _another_ detention for suspicious behavior, now do we Potter? I'd take it into mind that your wandering will not go by unpunished by that wretched woman." McGonagall finished in a deep breath. Just thinking about Dolores Umbridge made Professor McGonagall angry. "I'll keep that in mind Professor, g'night." Harry replied walking away.

Once rounding the corner of the corridor Harry took out the Marauders Map. Pointing his wand at the, for the moment being, blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He mutters. Not even a second later words and lines take over the parchment to form a map. Looking down Harry sees Umbridge is walking right along the next corridor, she turns. Harry automatically starts to run in the opposite direction. No, he wasn't scared of the toad like witch. He just didn't think it best to heed McGonagall's warning, and to not get detention once more.

"Potter, Stop this instant!" Umbridge called down the corridor as she caught sight of Harry's cloak whipping around the corner. "Oh bloody hell" Harry said to himself as he looked for an empty class room to hide in.

Suddenly, looking straight in front of him a door was forming. The Room of Requirement! Harry picked up speed and ran into the room. Yet, somehow Umbridge managed to weasel her way in to the room also. Harry looked around and saw the closest thing near him to hide in. The Vanishing Cabinet. He stepped inside and a feeling similar to Floo powder engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt a rush a wind as the Vanishing Cabinet closed him in. Knowing something was wrong he tried to escape; he'd rather take his chances with Umbridge than with a magical item he had never encountered before. The door was locked. Harry struggled with the door for what seemed like ages when another burst of wind found him. "Oh bloody he-" Harry started when suddenly his voice seemed to no longer work. He felt a pain as if someone was pulling on his arms and legs. He's lungs were ridded of any air they had left, and he was lost in a spiral of colors and memories, no not memories, not Harry's memories at least. Finally once that spinning stopped and Harry regained the feeling in his arms he gave in almighty shove to the door which simply gave way. "Whoa, what" Harry managed standing up for he had fallen when the door opened.

Looking around the room he realized he still seemed to be in the Room of Requirement yet it seemed smaller, emptier. Shaking his head he left wondering where Umbridge was and how long was he really in the Vanishing Cabinet?

Walking to the Gryffindor common room Harry was still trying to figure out what happened to him. He thought maybe Hermione might have an explanation, thinking she might of come across something like this is a book before.

Harry though it was quite unusual that he came across not a single person living or not while walking through the school. He at least expected Snape to come and reward him a detention for no good reason.

Eventually Harry came across the path of Albus Dumbledore who looked down at Harry with those brilliant blue eyes. The second he saw them the twinkle that usually took residence there departed. "Young man, sorry if my old age is faltering my memory but what is your name?" Dumbledore asked thoroughly confused, his memory usually didn't falter. This young boy did look like another one of his students although. "Sir, I'm Harry, Harry Potter? Don't you remember? The boy who lived." Harry said now thinking, did this have something to do with what happened in the Room of Requirement? "No, I'm sorry Harry I have no memories of you. You do awfully look like James though, James Potter? Are you perhaps a brother of his I have overlooked?" Dumbledore said. "Not a brother Professor, that's my dad." Harry replied now utterly confused. "Son? That's impossible James is just a boy. Please follow me to my office so we can sort this misunderstanding. Yes, Horace please send for James Potter to meet me in my office immediately." Dumbledore said to a passing Professor. "Alas, Harry, who do you say your mother to be?"

"Lily, Lily Evans, sir." Harry responded unsure of what was going to happen "Ah yes, it would seem that Mr. Potter is very fond of Lily. Yet, I never would assume the feeling was mutual between them. Horace, please also invite Lily Evans to my office, Thank you. Now, Harry, if you will please follow me."

a/n wow thanks for the views, follows, and favorites. I'm going to continue to update as much as possible. The story is getting interesting now . Please review and keep being wonderful readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later they were in Dumbledore's office. "Harry, James, Lily, please have a seat." He said nodding slightly at each student as he said their name. "What's this about, sir? Have we done something wrong?" Lily asked wringing her hands together nervously. "No need to worry Lilyflower you would never do anything wrong. We are probably here because Professor Dumbledore here has decided he has had enough of you declining my offers to go out with me so he came for us to sit here and talk it out. Isn't that right, sir?" James said with a sly grin. "Don't call me Lilyflower." Lily said glaring at James, "and I won't go out with you."

Harry sat listening to his teenage parents bicker more confused than ever. How could he be here right now? Sitting right next to his parents, they don't even know him though. Dumbledore can't even recall who Harry was.

"Professor, who is this?" James asked finally noticing Harry sitting in a chair near the corner of the room. "Harry, if you'd introduce yourself to Lily and James," Dumbledore said standing behind his desk looking out the window thinking about Harry and wondering how this was possible. "Erm, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, your son." Harry said awkwardly. "What!?" Lily said surprised. James, who fell on the ground at the news, was slowly getting back into his chair sputtering nonsense words.

"This is impossible." James said finally able to speak again. "He can't be our son." Lily who was staring at Harry for what seemed like ages eventually said, "I don't think he is lying James. Look at him he looks exactly like you, knobbley knees, jet black untidy hair," At this Harry's and James's hands both flew up to their naturally messed up hair, "point proven." Lily finished. " Look at his eyes." Dumbledore said from the window. "He has," Lily started. "He has your eyes Lilyflower" James finished for her.

After a slight silence Dumbledore moved from his spot near the window and sat down in the seat behind his desk. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes he kept adjusting the many trinkets on his desk. " Harry," he said after a few moments, "would you care to share how you have managed to please us with your presence today?"

"Uhm, yes, yes sir, Professor." Harry replied starting from when he, Ron, and Hermione were sitting against the tree what seemed like years ago. Everyone listened carefully as he launched into his story.

Once Harry was finished no one said anything. Dumbledore, who was now looking straight into Harry's green eyes, finally stood up and said "Well it's getting late now off to bed with your three. Harry, if you will, I'll have to it that a spot in the guest wing will be ready for your arrival tonight. I assume you know your way?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore, Lilyflower, new son that I never knew I had." James said with a wink as everyone but Dumbledore parted from the room.

a/n well I hope these chapters are meeting your guy's standards! Please keep reading! I love you


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning quickly arrived as the sun beat down on Harry's face. "Huh?" Harry said to himself reaching for his glasses. For a moment he couldn't recall where he was. He sat up looking around when it all came back to him. Letting out a sigh he fell back into his bed and covered his head with the blankets to block out the sun. "Hey, uh, Harry." James said from the doorway. Harry who was surprised ended up falling off the bed. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Next time knock won't you dad...er James?"

"Lily, well, I guess your mum is standing outside the door. Would you care to join us in the Great Hall for breakfast?" James asked thinking that if this was his son he should at least spend a little time to get to know him. "Yeah, uh, sure. Let me just get dressed. I'll be there in a few minutes." James just nodded and exited the room to give Harry the privacy he needed to get changed.

Looking into his wardrobe Harry saw that it was filled with clothes. Muggle and Wizard attire alike. He assumed this was something of Dumbledore's doing as Harry had nothing else with him besides the Marauders Map. Looking around Harry wondered where he had set the map not remembering taking it out of his pocket last night while going to sleep. After searching the room and finding no sign of the map Harry concluded that he might have dropped in it his chase with Umbridge. Shaking his head at himself for such a foolish act he quickly got dressed and headed to the Great Hall with James and Lily.

Walking in and headed to the Gryffindor table Harry received many confused glances towards him. Lily gave him an odd sideways glance as if wondering how Harry would react to all these looks. Smiling as his mum Harry said, "It's okay, uh, Lily. I get this a lot back in my time."

"Why? That doesn't seem very good."

Harry just sort of smiled a sad smile at her response " It's is long story I'll share with you and dad after breakfast perhaps we can sit outside and chat." Lily seemed to enjoy the idea of spending time with her new found son, even if it included James, so she smiled, " Yes, that'd be nice."

Sitting down they ate breakfast and tried to make small talk without mentioning Harry being from another time, Dumbledore felt that it should stay s secret for now.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n Sorry I haven't updated lately! I'll try to write chapters in advance and just upload them along the way. Thank you for the views, rates, follows, and reviews! Oh by the way for any confusion the reason Harry called his parents by their name instead of Lily and James is so they won't have people questioning them.

Harry, James, and Lily we're walking around the lake when James asked "What's the scar from, Harry? It's neat." Harry looked at the ground when James said that his hand rubbing is scar.

"The story behind it isn't to neat D- er well James. "

"Would you care to share?" Lily asked timidly not wanting to ask something to personal from her newly known of son. "Yeah, sure. Best you guys be prepared. Is there somewhere we can talk without being overheard? Harry replied afraid if someone heard him they'd consider him mad.

"I know the perfect place," James said, "ever been to the basement of the Shrieking Shack, Harry?"

"Eh, once or twice." Harry said with a grin

Lily surprised at both of their answer just stared at them.

"Moony." James said happily knowing Lily didn't know what he meant and assuming Harry also didn't know he was talking about his werewolf friend.

"Lupin" Harry responded his smile growing bigger. When Harry said the name of one of James best friends Lily and his jaw dropped. "You know Lupin?" Lily said completely flabbergasted. She knew James and his friends all had ridiculous nicknames for each other but she was still very confused. It seem as that James and Harry were in on an inside joke together even though James was lost on how Harry knew.

"Moony?" James said again sounding dumbstruck. Harry just laughed to himself and they kept walking, soon reaching the Whomping Willow. Still utterly confused Lily just stood there as James nonverbally casted _Wingardium Leviosa_ on a nearby branch. It flew into the air at James command and hit a knot at the base of the tree paralyzing it. Making sure no one was watching he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to the tree and into the tunnel at the bottom Harry closely following behind.

They were sitting inside a small dingy looking room. Although it looked much nicer from when Harry was in it back in his third year. "What is it that you were going to tell us Harry?" Lily asked wanting desperately to know what Harry had to say that couldn't be said in public.

"This might come as a shock to you guys but just bear with me, okay? Well you both know who Voldemort is, right?" Pausing briefly to see both is parents slightly flinch at the name then nod slowly wonder where this was going. "Well Halloween, 1998, in Godric's Hallow, where we all lived, Voldemort came after you, well really me. He killed you both then tried to kill me also but when he cast the spell he broke. You put yourself in front of me, mum, which cause a bond which saved me." Harry stopped and let that sink in for a minute.

"We die? Just like that? Why?" James asked his arm around Lily who was silently weeping into his shoulder. Harry continued with the story.

"Voldemort wandered around bodylessly for 11 years until finding someone to share a body with. In my first year I had to face him once more in order to save the Sorcerer's Stone. In my second year he came back once again using a diary and becoming a shadow of his younger self and reopened the Chamber of Secrets and taking my best mates sister and almost killing her. I had to defeat the basilisk in order to save her and destroy the diary. Third year," Harry said barely pausing to breath, " I didn't face Voldemort but a mass murderer escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black." At the name of his best friend James stood up and began to protest but Harry just said, "James sit down let me finish. At the time I thought Sirius was guilty not knowing who he was and I also thought he was after me to kill me also. There were rumors floating everywhere and everyone believed he was a major Voldemort supporter. I was told to believe that he betrayed you and he was the reason you died. Come to find out that everyone had been mistaken. James it was Wormtail. Peter, he seeked power and Voldemort offered it to him."

James and Lily sat there not saying anything for a full 10 minutes. "James? Lily?" Harry said as the silence became unbearable. "No, you're wrong. You've got to be wro-" James said in a small voice shaking his head. "James this isn't a lie I'm trying to save you, Lily, us"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE LYING! THAT IS ONE OF MY BEST MATES! YOU COME WALTZING IN HERE CLAIMING TO BE OUR SON AND THAT YOU'VE SOMEHOW MANAGE TO FALL THROUGH TIME THROUGH A BLOODY VANSISHING CABINET! WHO ARE YOU? DID SNAPE SET YOU UP FOR THIS? YOU'RE WRONG!" James yelled. "Dad" Harry said reminding himself of a small boy in a movie who lost his father in front of his eyes " You've got to be wrong.." James finished as he crumpled to the floor crying.

"Is this true?" Lily asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"Sadly, every bit." Harry said trying to avoid looking down at his broken father.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Lily said as she hugged James.

"Wait till the morning. Enough has been done tonight. But James please don't say or do anything different until we talk to Dumbledore, until then this conversation didn't happen, okay?"

James nodded slowly.

"Let's get to the castle then." Lily said.

a/n this broke my heart to write I hope you enjoyed please rate review comment and follow thanks


	7. Chapter 7

a/n Wow over 200 views just over night! Thank you so much! Also if everyone could please go look at my poll and vote it will help decide what to write next for my story! Please and thanks!

The next morning came quickly and Harry and Lily were walking to the Great Hall when they heard yells and whimpering in the next corridor. Running towards the yells the found James had Peter Pettigrew by the collar.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO LILY? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT VERMAN!" James yelled at the small boy who was quivering in fear making incoherent words.

"James! What are you doing?" Lily yelled

"Jamie let Peter go he didn't do anything!" said a boy with long black hair and a handsome face. Harry recognized this boy as Sirius Black.

Harry sensing James was going to go into a more violent manner ran up and pulled James hand off of Peter's collar. "You know what he did, Harry! How can you just walk around as if this man is innocent?" James yelled to Harry. Before Harry could speak a very younger but still stricken looking McGonagall came around the corner. "What's going on here?" She questioned examining the situation. Looking around she saw a fuming James, Lily who looked scared, a whimpering Peter, a very confused Sirius, Remus Lupin who was standing in the shadows, also she saw a young boy who she didn't recognize but assumed to be Harry Potter the boy Dumbledore spoke to her about.

Once more she repeated, "What's going on here?" Lily was the first to speak. "Just a misunderstanding Professor. Really, it's been taken care of. We're all of too breakfast now." Lily said with a reassuring smile everyone was surprised she managed. "Well, all right then I will trust you're in good hand with Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin then. I'll still have to report this to the Headmaster although." McGonagall said turning around and walking back the way she came.

James angry subsided at hearing the Headmaster was going to be informed. "We're done for." Harry groaned leaning against the wall. Lily came over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell just happened?!" Sirius angrily said going to stand by Peter.

"Now Sirius I surely think Prongs has a very good reason for almost strangling Wormy." Remus said looking towards James.

"Well you see," James started looking towards Lily and Harry as if to ask if he could tell them. Harry shook his head no. "They're my best mate, Harry how can I just not tell them?" Harry just looked at James until he hung his head in defeat. "I can't explain Pad, I have a good reason though."

"Apologize to Pete then, not me." Sirius said his anger also disappearing.

When James looked at Peter a flash of anger once again shone in his eyes but subsided so quickly no one but Harry saw it because for the first time since he showed up here Harry saw himself in his father. "Wormtail, Peter, I'm sorry really I guess sometimes I hold on to futu- er, past mistakes you might've made." Peter just shook his head and the Marauders, plus Harry and Lily, headed down to the Great Hall hoping a nice breakfast would make this event disappear.

As everyone was eating and laughing it seemed as if the whole fiasco never happened until three owls flew over Harry, Lily, and James' head and each dropped a letter into their eggs and toast. They all glanced at each other before they picked up the letters.

_ Please accompany me in my office today at promptly 6 o'clock. Need not to worry about dinner you will be fed the usual Great Hall meal. _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Great." Lily groaned. "I guess we better go to class now then."


End file.
